


Halloween Night

by DorthyAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Samhain, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorthyAnn/pseuds/DorthyAnn
Summary: Halloween only tends to remind Harry of his parents death, there's nothing happy or fun about it. Its a dark day for him. Draco decides to try and change that, to take Harry out and experiences something new. To make new memories. Together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

“Draco, you know how I feel about Halloween,” Harry said with a sigh, dropping his coat over the back of a chair in their shared flat.

“I was there, so yes, I remember,” Draco said, “In fact, I distinctly remember you being utterly miserable. And It looks like you’re halfway there already.”

Harry sighed.

“I’m just asking you to humour me, briefly,” Draco said.

“Fine,” Harry said.

Draco nodded, pulling open a small chest in the centre of the room and charming the contents to float around them like they might hang on a wall for display.

“Costumes?” Harry said, plucking at one and turning to Draco, “They’re a bit small aren’t they?”

Draco held out two small vials filled with a pale orange potion, “De-ageing potion. It will make us about eight years old for two hours.”

Harry took one of the potion vials and rolling it around in his palm.

“Go trick or treating with me,” Draco said.

Harry turned to Draco looking torn, “Trick o treating…I’ve never gone before.”

“Neither have I,” Draco said.

Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re a wizard.”

Draco rolled his eyes mockingly back, “My parents had banquets and balls for Halloween, which I wasn’t allowed to attend when I was young, and they were so interminably boring I wished I wasn’t when I was.”

“How do you even know about trick or treating?” Harry asked.

“Granger told me about it.”

“And you want to do it?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded, “Getting to dress up, loads of free chocolate, and no responsibilities whatsoever? Absolutely.”

Harry smiled faintly and then bit his lip looking down at his hands.

“Your parents wouldn’t want you to mourn them forever,” Draco said his voice quiet and gentle.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “You’re using the voice.”

“Sometimes you listen to the voice,” Draco said.

“Manipulative fuck,” Harry said with a grin.

Draco took a step closer, “Aunt Andromeda agreed to be our guardians for the night.”

“And Teddy-”

Draco nodded, “He’ll be along. We can be his big brothers.”

Harry laughed, “We all look totally different!”

“It will be fun. I’m sure of it,” Draco said.

“Will we lose our memories?”

“No. It’s a very weak variant of the typical de-ageing potion,” Draco said.

Harry grinned, looking properly excited.

“Is that a yes?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, it is.”

Draco let out a huge breath in relief, “Perfect. We have a half an hour to pick out our costumes before we’re due to floo over to Andromeda’s house.”

Harry turned back to the costumes and randomly picked out a rather tacky zombie costume and raised his eyebrow.

“I just got one of everything,” Draco said.

“I can see that,” Harry laughed, tossing the zombie, werewolf, and witch costume back in the chest.

“I’m going to give the whole lot to Teddy afterwards. He’ll like them,” Draco said.

Harry grabbed a skeleton and a bat costume which were just designs printed onto baggy black onesies and held them up to Draco.

Draco stared at him flatly.

Harry laughed, “You’d look cute in them.”

Draco put his hand on the two hangers and slowly pushed them down, “One, I’d be cute in anything, I was exceptionally adorable as a child. Two, I don’t care what you think-”

“Hey!”

“Three, getting to pick out your own costume is the entire point,” Draco finished.

“You do care what I think,” Harry said.

“Is that the only thing you heard?” Draco said, “And we’re dating, of course I care.”

“Then your list is off,” Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Fine. Addendum to point two, I don’t care which costume you think I should wear because see point three.”

Harry tossed the two costumes at the chest, “Which do you want then?”

Draco looked up at the array and finally picked a knight costume made of fake pleathery leather and silvery chain mail cloth, “I want to be a knight, like Sir Galahad or Sir Percival.” He transfigured the thin cloth doublet to a dark green emblazoned with King Arthur’s crest, three gold crowns on an azure shield.

“A knight? Not Merlin?” Harry asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Pretending to be Merlin is for children. Then you grow up and find out Merlin had more power than god but rarely used it or was helpful in any way. And he was a perv.”

Harry blinked, “I must have been asleep during that lesson.”

Draco added a half-cape in green and silver to his costume and conjured a matching shield and helmet. “What are you going to wear?”

Harry took a deep breath and looked around, taking down and looking at a firefighter costume, a police bobby costume, lingered for a long time on a cowboy costume with a plastic sheriffs badge, but ended up putting them all back in the trunk. Then he found the dragon costume, with printed scales on thin green cloth and small floppy wings and tail and grinned.

Draco sighed.

Harry took out his wand, tongue sticking out in concentration as he made the costume have slightly nicer fabric, stiff wings and full tail but didn’t change much else. It still looked tacky and horrid and knowing Harry, that was entirely the point.

“You’re obnoxious,” Draco said.

Harry laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

They stepped through the floo into Andromeda’s living room, carefully spelling the ash off themselves before daring to take a single step off the hearth.

“You’re finally here!” Andromeda said, wiping her hands dry as she walked from the kitchen, through the living room, her voice fading as she headed up the stairs, “Get dressed. I’ll check on Teddy.”

Harry pulled the cork off the top of the vial.

“Wait,” Draco said and then flicked a charm at both of them, “So our clothes shrink with us.”

“Good thinking,” Harry said and then swallowed the potion, instantly beginning to shrink and return to the thin knobbily boy he had once been, his hair even long and wilder somehow. His glasses slipped down to the end of his nose as he looked at his hands and down at his feet then around the room startled, “I forgot how big everything feels.” he blinked and covered his mouth, “I sound so-”

“Squeaky,” Draco said as he knelt down to be eye level with Harry.

Harry frowned at him, “You take your potion too.”

Draco took a deep breath, biting his lip and them giving up entirely to break into a massive smile.

Harry narrowed his eyes and snatched the potion from Draco, removing the cork and holding it out, “Come on!”

Draco ignored him in favour of putting both hands on either side of Harry’s head and ruffling his hair, “You’re such an adorable mess! Look at you!”

“Draco!” Harry wiggled away and huffed at Draco, shoving the potion vial against his mouth.

“Fine, fine,” Draco said, taking the potion in one swallow and was soon just a kid sitting on the floor.

Harry stared at him, tilting his head to one side.

Draco lifted his chin, “I told you, I’m very cute.”

“Has your nose always turned up at the end like that?” Harry asked, poking the end of Draco’s nose.

Draco batted Harry’s hand away with a pout, “My nose doesn’t turn up!”

Harry tried to poke it again with a grin, “Does.”

Draco grabbed his arm and Harry tried to pull away, the two of them tangling and pulling and giggling as they tumbled onto the floor in a heap.

“You two better be ready when I come down there!” Andromeda called from upstairs.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and quickly scrambled to their respective costumes.

“You take too long,” Harry said already in the dragon costume.

“Then help me,” Draco said, his layers of shirts and fake chain mail stuck over his head.

Harry helped him get his arms through and pull it down. Draco’s fine hair stood up in a halo of static around his head and made Harry nearly laugh himself sick.

Draco tried to pat his hair down but eventually gave up and just put his helmet on.

“How come we’re so… silly?” Harry asked, “I remember everything, but I just don’t feel very adult-like, you know?”

“Because we have kid brains,” Draco tapped his forehead, “The pre-frontal cor-tex hasn’t finished growing, so everything feels well y’know.”

Harry shrugged, “If you say so.”

“Where’s my shield?” Draco looked around the chair.

Harry flipped up his hood with its dragon head design, the little felt white teeth ringing around the mouth got lost in his shiny black curls.

“Found it!” Draco said, holding it up triumphantly. He put it on his arm musing, “I should’ve made a sword too.”

The stairs creaked as two sets of footsteps came down.

“Well, don’t you two look adorable,” Andromeda said.

Teddy was a few steps behind when he spotted them, looking uncertain, “Is this the surprise, Grandromeda?”

“Hi, Teddy!” Harry said waving.

Teddy stayed behind Andromeda’s leg, peeking around the folds of her skirt. He was six and still tended to be shy around strangers

“Teddy, these two young men are your godfather Harry and cousin Draco. They’ve taken a potion to make themselves younger for just a little while, and they would like to go trick or treating with you tonight,” Andromeda said, stepping away from the stairs and giving Teddy nowhere to hide.

“Harry and Draco?” Teddy with more interest, squinting as he walked closer, “You look kinda like them.”

“Because we are them,” Draco said.

“Don’t be a butt,” Harry said.

Teddy laughed, “And you sound like them.”

“We’ve never been trick or treating before,” Harry said.

Teddy grinned, “I went last year! I can show you how to do it!”

Draco bowed, “We shall be under your care.”

Teddy laughed again, the last of his nerves dropping away as hugged them both.

“Turn around, let’s have a picture before we go out,” Andromeda said lifting up her camera.

“Wait! I need my jacket!” Teddy said, running upstairs and then coming back down just as fast, trying to struggle into his jacket as he ran.

“Careful, Teddy!” Andromeda said.

Teddy paused putting the heavy jacket on until he was on flat ground again, “Sorry, Gran!”

“We don’t want to fall down the stairs again do we?” Andromeda said, straightening the lapels of the small burgundy auror uniform jacket.

“But my magic caught me!” Teddy protested.

Andromeda did up the last of the buttons with a quick charm, “But it might not have, and it was still scary wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Teddy muttered.

Once Teddy was free of his Grandmother, he ran back to Harry and Draco, puffing up his chest proudly, “I’m an auror this year.”

“Do you want to be one when you grow up?” Harry asked.

“Not really,” Teddy said with a shrug, “I just wanna look like Harry and Mum.”

Harry hugged Teddy and Draco rolled his eyes.

Andromeda cleared her throat, “Stand for the picture please.”

They all turned and grinned for the camera, Teddy in the middle and Harry and Draco on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy ran up to the first house, decorated with jack-o-lanterns and fake spiderwebs dotted with large plastic spiders, turning around in front of the stairs, “Okay, so first you knock and then when they open the door you say ‘trick or treat!’ and take a candy, only one unless they say you can have more and then say thank you!” he sucked in a deep breath and said quietly, “the thank you is very important because if you don’t say it Gran gets mad.”

“It’s important-” Andromeda’s voice said right behind them, “-because you’re thankful for being given free candy and want to express your gratitude like a good member of our society.”

Teddy froze and said, “Yes, Gran.” he grabbed Harry’s and Draco’s hands and pulled them up the steps to the door and knocked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, eyes meeting over Teddy’s head and smiled, both turning as the door opened and holding out their bags and saying, “Trick or Treat!”

They went from door to door, bags filling and the two hours passing so fast that all three of them groaned when Andromeda told them it was time to go back.

They pulled off costumes in Andromeda’s living room, and Teddy tried to negotiate for more candy before bed, but Andromeda wouldn’t budge on three. She let them talk and trade sweets until the de-ageing potions wore off and Teddy hugged them goodnight and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Harry yawned, “This was fun. I’m glad I humoured you.”

“We’re not done,” Draco said, taking Harry by the hand.

Andromeda nodded to them, bringing out a small basket from the kitchen, “I’ll watch after your sweets.”

Harry shook his head, “It’s late and I-”

“Please?” Draco asked.

Harry pushed his hand through his hair.

“Go, Harry,” Andromeda said, “I think you’ll be pleased you did.”

Harry sighed and reluctantly nodded.

Draco took the basket in one hand and Harry’s wrist in the other, “Apparate us to Hogsmeade?”

Harry took a deep breath, and they disappeared in a pop, reappearing on the cold, damp streets of Hogsmeade. The smell of frost was on the air. He shivered as Draco lead the way first down the well lit main road and down the more narrow lanes of homes, light receding behind them, “Where are we going?”

“A field just outside town,” Draco said.

“What in the world is going on in a field at ten at night?” Harry asked, trying and failing to squash his annoyance.

“Have you heard of Samhain?” Draco asked in a puff of mist.

Harry shook his head.

“Before Halloween as we knew it, there was Samhain, a celebration of the harvest and the coming winter and of the time when the veil between worlds is thinnest,” Draco said, walking faster as they left the road and began following a wide dirt path. A speck of firelight grew in the distance.

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand tight, “So they would build a bonfire to burn the night through and keep away evil spirits and the fair folk.”

They slowed as they reached the edges of the bonfire, still being built up, crackling and popping from the damp caught in the wood. All around people were chatting, people from Hogsmeade but also from Diagon Alley. Just about everywhere there were familiar faces, including a large number of ghosts, far from their hauntings and of exceptionally good cheer.

“Good, we’re not late,” Draco said.

“Late for what? It’s a bonfire,” Harry said and tried to backpedal, “I mean it’s a nice one. Very burny.”

Draco shook his head but before he could answer an older gentleman held up his hands, and everyone went quiet to listen.

He spoke quietly, though his gentle Scottish brogue easily carried through the crowd, “Welcome all, friends and family, living and dead. Let us celebrate the harvest, our health, and what good tidings have come. We hope for the winter to be gentle, the coming year to be bountiful, and to find peace and happiness in this world and the next.” He paused and then jerked his hand up, and up with it came a cheer as two fiddles began to play a bright tune.

The fire threw up a gout of sparks into the dark sky, and a few of the younger people began dancing, swirling around the bonfire in groups, pairs and alone, clapping and shouting with the music.

All around the edge of the firelight people began conjuring small tables or benches or setting cloths on the ground to lay out the food they had brought. Draco stepped out of the way and conjured a table as well, opening the small basket on his arm and taking out an array of cakes and savoury hand pies small enough to eat in two bites.

Harry breathed in, “Are these from Molly?” he reached for a pie.

Draco smacked his hand away, “Not yet.”

Harry’s brow furrowed, “What are we waiting for?”

“Samhain is when the veil between worlds is thin. We lay out a feast or a dumb supper and invite those loved ones that might be with us and eat it together. We share our food, share our stories and celebrate them.” Draco said.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest looking unsure.

Draco gave a pie to Harry nudging him until he took it they both ate one pie and one cake, leaving the rest on the table.

Draco leaned close, wiggling his hand into the crook of Harry’s elbow, “Tell me about them, your family, not what happened to them, tell me who they were.”

“I didn’t know them,” Harry said his voice cracked.

“You got to know them through the people whose lives were changed by them, their friends and teachers. You know them better than you think,” Draco said.

Harry licked his lips, “My dad was brilliant at quidditch and transfiguration. He was smart, the worst kind of smart that always got him in trouble, Sirius was the same way. They were like Fred and George, tricksters, always causing trouble. Sirius was… he acted tough and had a temper and sometimes…he could be cruel without realising it, or maybe he did, but he always tried to do right by his friends.”

Harry shivered and his arms relaxed as tears began shining in his eyes, “And Lupin, he was more book smart and quiet but… good. He was good to the core and never wanted to burden anyone especially the ones he cared about. They were all as close as brothers. Mum… Mum was smart and had to work twice as hard because she was muggleborn. There was so much hatred for muggleborns before the first war, but she was still kind. She never let anyone push her around, though, she gave as good as she got. She only fell for my dad when he learned how to be a good person first and-”

Harry went still his breathing stuttering and short.

“Harry?” Draco asked.

“In first year… I found a mirror that showed your heart’s greatest desire and I saw my family standing behind me.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut, “… It feels like that right now. Like they’re right behind me.”

Draco held threaded their hands together, “Tell me more.”

Harry told Draco more about the family he had lost, and somehow the stories shifted to the family Harry had found and made his own, and the stories and memories they had built together over the years until there were no more words left.

Harry wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. He looked up at the sky and smiled, bringing the smile down to Draco, “Anything else we should do?”

Draco rooted around in the basket and took out a small white candle. “This isn’t strictly necessary, but I thought it was nice.” He lit the candle, dribbling enough wax onto the table to stick it fast to the wood, “It’s to help guide them back to the spirit world.”

Harry nodded.

Draco pulled him back towards the fire, “Do you want to dance?”

“I’m a terrible dancer, you know that.”

“We’re not waltzing,” Draco nodding towards the bonfire and the spinning jumping, pure delight of dance.

Harry watched the fire for a second, pulling Draco close to kiss him, then kiss his cheeks and forehead and anywhere he could reach. He took Draco’s hands, and they stepped into a gap amongst the other dancers and spun together beneath the stars.


End file.
